


dancer in the dark

by milkysvngie



Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [13]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Heeseung, Dom Lee Heeseung, Heeseung is a bad guy, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slight feminization, Sub Shim Jaeyoon, Top Shim Jaeyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysvngie/pseuds/milkysvngie
Summary: jake didn't like this one dance instructor.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130732
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	dancer in the dark

there was that one dance instructor that jake didn't like. he gave off weird vibes, always looking at him, observing, trying to touch him. overall focused only on him instead of other five members.

at first, shim thought it's because he wasn't the best dancer and there were a lot of things he still had to learn, but after some time he concluded it wasn't really it.

it was a week before their debut when jake was asked to stay alone for some more practice, only him and mr. lee. he wasn't that keen on staying, his muscles hurt and he was hungry, but there was nothing he could do. the agency didn't care that much, they wanted to have another successful group to earn more and more money and to do that he had to be perfect. so he stayed. at first there was nothing wrong, they went through every choreography two times. when jake laid on the floor exhausted he heard the instructor.

"jake, have you seen the outfits you're going to wear for the promotion?" shim was interested. he sat up and looked at the older, shaking his head. "do you want to see? i have one with me right here" mr. lee said with a smirk.

the younger thought it was weird that the dance instructor had their outfits with him, but maybe it was normal? he wasn't sure, it was his first time after all. he nodded. the man left the room only to come back after two minutes, bag in hand. he locked the door.

"here" he smiled and gave the bag to jake who took it eagerly.

he didn't expect the things he found inside.  
there was a crop top, simple black one, with a low collar and on straps. thighs highs, also black, with kitten's face and ears at the top. and lastly, a skirt. it looked like the maid skirts he saw a couple of times on tv. he had the clothes in his hands not really knowing what to say. it couldn't be…

"do you like it?" the man said, smirking again. shim thought it was disgusting, the way he smiled. it didn't even show happiness, only evil.

"what's-" he started but was quickly cut off.

"your outfit. it looks so pretty, come on, wear it for me."

"n-no" he said with a frown. he was not going to wear something so feminine, so... revealing. especially not for that man.

"no? why not?" heeseung asked with his brows furrowed. "jake, come on. be a good boy and wear that for me. you don't want me to get me angry, huh? one word from me and you won't debut, so you better listen, baby" he laughed, it was humorless tho.

jake was just looking at him with a little bit of fear. the man was right. who was he? nobody. the man for sure had the power to make him lose the contract with the agency.  
he looked at the clothes and swallowed. it looked like he didn't really have a choice. 

he wore it. the shirt and the skirt. he didn't know how he looked, he didn't want to look in the mirror. it was probably hideous. the worst thing was the fact that the man didn't even let him leave the room and watched him closely. 

he even praised him. "your skin is so pretty baby" or "you're so skinny, your body is so beautiful." jake usually liked praises, he really did. but these... weren't something he ever wanted to hear, especially from someone like that man.

there were only the thighs highs left, but he wasn't sure how to even put them on. he looked at the older, wanting to beg him so he didn't have to wear them but heeseung was faster.

"aww baby, do you need help? that's fine, hyung will help you" he came closer and it took shim a lot of willpower not to step back.

the man grabbed his calf in his one hand, the other going to take the thigh high. he started stroking the skin, making jae tremble. it felt good, delicate, but he didn't want it. the man was scary and disgusting, he shouldn't touch him like this, but jake didn't dare to move nor say anything. he just sat there, watching how lee worked the cloth on both of his legs. shim didn't like the way his hands stayed on his thigh for too long. he even dared to squeeze them or slap them lightly, making the fat jiggle.

"yeah so pretty, so pretty, baby" lee said and the disgusting smirk was back. "you look exhausted baby, why don't you drink it for me?" heeseung said and gave a bottle to jake.

the younger drank it, it looked like water! so it had to be water right? but when he started to suddenly feel dizzy and sleepy he understood that it really wasn't. he felt stupid. how could he trust this man after all he's done and just drink whatever he gave him?

"baby boy... you look so perfect. all dressed up for me" lee said excitedly and took his phone out his jeans pocket.

"n-no... please no..." jake said after seeing it. he didn't want any pictures of him taken like this. he was barely conscious, on the edge of passing out.

"shh, baby. that's okay, i will never show them to anyone, it will be our sweet little secret, okay?"

so jake let it go. he didn't have any strength left in his body to fight. he hated it. everything. it was scary and humiliating.

"you look so pretty with tears on your face" he heard heeseung say before he passed out.

+×+

he had no idea how much time passed when he finally woke up. it didn't feel like much, maybe an hour? the worst thing was that he woke up feeling even more exhausted than he was before.

his muscles hurt, burned. he wasn't sure what was happening, everything was a blur and a little bit too overwhelming for him.

he felt it after some time. there was something, someone, on top of him. it was so hard to focus his eyes, but when he finally did, he saw heeseung. the older had his head thrown back as he was going up and down on jake's cock. he felt the tightness and warmth around his private parts, but he didn't expect lee to be the reason.

he started breathing faster, his hands went to heeseung's waist, trying to push him away. he was too weak. he heard the older laugh, the pace got even faster.

"aww, baby, it's okay. there's nothing wrong, yeah?" the older said and kissed jake's cheek who started to quietly sob under him. "your cock is so big, sweetheart. stretching me out so well."

"p-please, please s-stop" shim tried, it did nothing, of course.

"oh no baby, i was waiting for that moment for so long" the older said. "so now, you're going to make me cum as many times as i want and there's nothing you can do about that. you have no idea how good you make me feel, baby."

jake couldn't stop sobbing, the tears flowed down his face faster every time heeseung's pace quickened. he hoped his strength would come back soon, because he wanted it all to be over.

he didn't want to see lee heeseung ever again, but he knew it's impossible. he couldn't tell anyone, they wouldn't believe him.

he just wanted all of this to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt♡](https://twitter.com/kittyboykiki?s=09)   
>  [ cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/kittyboykiki)


End file.
